


Deja Vu

by Yourwritingco



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series), Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: AH guys are immortal, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Amnesia, Archer Gavin, Camp Camp - Freeform, Creeper Gavin Free, Implied Gavin Free/Michael Jones, It sucks dick, King Michael, M/M, Max Centric, Micoo is sad, POV Max, Sad Max, Warrior Michael, max is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 14:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11580135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yourwritingco/pseuds/Yourwritingco
Summary: His name was Max. That was his name. That had always been his name. He was ten years old, and his best friends were a science geek and a girl who was probably raised by wolves. The bane of his life was a man named David. He was the most cynical and jaded boy ever to walk this earth, and he never laughed or played anyone elses games. That was his life, that had always been his life.No, that's not true, there were bears, and swords and crowns and kings and archers. Where he played along, and laughed with others.His name is Max.





	Deja Vu

_Goodbye's are not forever. They simply mean 'until we meet again.'_

 

* * *

 

 

Max had grown up hearing the adults and 'big kids' around him talking about the wonder of reincarnation. Being an atheist, Max had no use for such beliefs. The concept of reincarnation was just a thing used so people wouldn't fear death, a coping mechanism. And the wackjobs who claimed to remember their past life? Deja vu, or their on drugs. Probably both.

 

But then Max's parents, the fucking traitors, decided to send him off to Camp Campbell, on Lake Lilac. And that's where everything went to shit.

 

* * *

 

 

Max was sitting on the bus, staring out the window and trying to ignore the old man with a hook driving the deathtrap. "Hey, you!" A voice said from behind, and for a brief second his heart stopped. Thankfully, it restarted just in time for him to turn around and scowl at the kid behind him. "What?" He demanded, frowning at the kid, a dark skinned girl with weird extensions on her ears. "Uh,hi" she said with a slight lisp. "I dropped my mythos trading card under your seat, I was just wondering if you could see it?"

 

Max turned back around, and leaned his head against the cool glass. "Pick up your own shit!" he called behind him. "I'm not your fucking slave here Babs!" He closed his eyes, only to open them again when the girl, whose hand was under his seat, yelled up "my names not Babs! It's Nerris!" Max sat there, dumbfounded. _Babs? Where had that come from?_ Just before his mind could come to any conclusions , the quartermaster slammed his foot down on the brakes, sending Max, Nerris, and all the other campers sprawling.

 

"The bus is here" the man said flatly, throwing the doors open and letting the campers stream out. Max pushed the thought from his mind. Probably just reminded him of someone he had long forgotten.

 

~~_He pushed it so far back in his mind he didn't see the blonde woman, laughing with someone unknown_ ~~

 

__

* * *

 

 

The second Max met David, he knew he was going to hate him. His cheery attitude, his positive outlook on life, his obliviousness, all of that, made a very annoyed Max.

 

~~_That wasn't it, and he knew it. He reminded him of a different man, one who would hop around the place like a puppy, yet be so dedicated to his job. He wondered what would happen if he shouted out his name, right there and then. Would he react? Or would he just think he was crazy. Because he wasn't him. He couldn't be him. And that's why Max had to hate him._ ~~

~~~~

He preferred Gwen better. Lazy, pessimistic Gwen. He was paired up with a boy named Chucky, who was nice enough, and the two went off together.

 

* * *

 

 

The days passed. Chucky had to leave after a horrific accident, and Max got a new tentmate named Neil, as well as a new friend named Nikki. Upon seeing them, he had tensed, expecting to get one of those weird Deja Vu things again, but nothing. It was a sweet, sweet relief.

 

It was the only relief, really. The Deja Vu had grown, into a full on buzzing in the back of the head, demanding that it must be heard. And to make it worse, he was starting to see things. A person standing just out of the corner of his eyes, no matter how fast he turned his head, nothing would happen, he would still be at the edge of his vision. 

 

But that wasn't the worst part. He was straining now, listening, looking, for something, though he didn't know what.

 

~~_A ginger beard, a curly mustache, an insane grin, roses, green hair and something else. The something else scared him like no other._ ~~

 

* * *

 

 

It took a near drowning experience to finally let everything click into place. Max remembered being in a raft with Nikki and Neil, staring across at the others as they all raced. "Come on, come on!" Nikki had yelled. Max had stood up to stretch, just as the raft hit a fucking rock, because fucking karma, right?

 

The next thing Max knew, he was underwater, with air escaping him in bubbles. And honestly? Yeah, he should of have been more concerned, but he had bigger things on his mind then and there.

 

Like how he used to be a king. King Michael, wielding a sword made from pure diamonds, with a bear rug draped over his shoulders, as he watched his court jester- Barbara, **BABS** , make him laugh. 

 

Or how he used to be a criminal, running with the most notorious crew in the history of Achievement City, with the inside help of a dirty cop. Miles Luna, he smiled, shaking his head, even as his throat tightened.

 

But he wasn't alone. Flickers and flashes of his old life came screeching back to him at improbable speeds. Geoff, and Jack and Ryan and Ray and Jeremy and . . . . 

 

Oh.

 

Oh.

 

**Gavin.**

 

Like his name was the key, his head exploded with memories, of a British voice laughing, and making weird animal sounds, and doing stupid bets and . . . . 

 

Oh, Gavin.

 

 ~~Ma-~~ Michael began to trash more frantically now. _Where was he? Where was his British idiot?_ He missed him.

 

* * *

 

 

Arms began to descend towards him, and Michael smiled, the first time he had given a genuine smile in this life. He couldn't tell if those arms belonged to a real person, or if they were that strange man, who took his soul and placed him in a new time.

 

But did it really matter?

 

After all, eventually he and the other Hunters would find each other.

 

They always did.

 

Max closed his eyes.


End file.
